


Five Fandoms Gil Grissom Secretly Enjoys

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Nickle (or a Dime) For Your Thoughts [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: 5 Things, Characters Writing Fanfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never admit it to his team, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Fandoms Gil Grissom Secretly Enjoys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastardsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardsnow/gifts).



> Spoilers up to current for time of writing (September 2006). Requested on a five things prompt on LJ.

**1) Bones**

He'd never admit it to his team, but Gil Grissom secretly enjoys watching the forensic TV show, Bones. Not for the science or the procedures, which are only as accurate as the demands of the plot need them to be, but for the characters, especially those known as the Squint Squad. In some ways, they remind him of his own crew of brilliant misfits, and he sympathizes with Brennan's difficulty with-- and disinterest in-- the common rules of societal interaction.

His favorite character, however, is Jack Hodgins. Not only is Hodgins a fellow bug-man, he has conducted cockroach races right there in his lab with his fellows. Perhaps one day Gil will be able to talk Sara into a re-enactment.

**2) Survivor**

Gil has never participated in the office betting pools for the various reality TV shows. Most such shows are mere mindless entertainment, and not of interest to him. Fear Factor gives him no vicarious thrills, after all that he's faced over the years as a CSI, he can learn far more about the world by picking up a book than by watching The Amazing Race, and he regards the set-up of Big Brother, with its complete lack of personal space for the participants, with a certain amount of horror.

There is one, however, that he does watch on a regular basis, despite the ridiculousness of its premise. The producers might not actually manipulate the participants of Survivor, but he's quite certain they rearrange the order of the available challenges to try and push the outcomes of each one in the direction the audience will respond to most, and Probst's carefully-worded questions at each tribal council are about as subtle as an autopsy. Not to mention that the setup is about as far from an actual survival scenario as one can get while still being forced to live and scavenge for food from a hand-constructed shelter on a tropical beach. Still, there's something about watching the deconstruction of sixteen-- or eighteen-- or twenty-- different personalities over the course of several weeks that never fails to fascinate him.

It's human interaction, distilled into a purer form than is typically permitted in today's society-- rather like what they uncover every day in the lab, only less violent. He doubts his team would let him get away with calling it research, however.

**3) The Invisible Man**

Grissom understands the fascination of invisibility. He hadn't been kidding when he told Warrick that he'd been a ghost in high school. True transparency could hardly have made his fellow students notice him any less than they already had. Using such an ability to solve crimes has its appeal-- and he enjoys the lead character's habit of philosophical quoting.

**4) Stargate Atlantis**

Gil has formulated a number of possible answers against the day that someone uncovers his collection of Stargate Atlantis tapes and DVDs. One of his favorites, so far, is that it's an interesting and surprisingly plausible example of what might happen were a group of people whose leadership is firmly instilled with American imperialistic values actually dropped into the middle of a community of worlds with far different cultural aims and morals.

All of that is true, of course, but it's not what really keeps him watching. His real reason is simple: it's the stay-at-home equivalent of riding a roller coaster. It's escapist entertainment, complete with uncomplicated triumph over an opponent whose evil nature is unquestionable, and the scientific team, however dodgy their actual science, dominates the action on a frequent basis.

(Not to mention, of course, the attractions and no-nonsense nature of the expedition's civilian chief, or the fact that the head of the military is a fan of Ferris wheels, both of which he thoroughly approves).

and... **5) Sherlock Holmes**

To be fair, his enthusiasm for Sherlock Holmes isn't exactly a secret; Gil quotes him frequently enough. The one hundred twelve people who have friended his Sherlock Holmes fic-writing journal, however-- at least two of whom he is fairly certain are on his team-- will never, ever know that vegas_sherlock and Gil Grissom are one and the same.


End file.
